Mlp: The Mane Six And The Friendship Castle
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based off Barbie and the Diamond Castle, I wanted to put a spin on this tail and make it anew, the songs and Barbie and the diamond castle is owned by Mattel, All characters and cover image is owned by Hasbro, please, like and enjoy!
Once upon a time, in a land called Equestria, there was a beautiful cottage, and in this cottage, there lived 5 mares, best friends, living together in peace, love, and harmony. The mares names were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. These 5 friends tended to a garden and orchard filled with sweet smelling flowers and apples that they sold. They always sang together, like today. "So rare to find some friends like you." Twilight, a purple magic unicorn sang, watering the flowers. "Somehow, when you're around, the sky is always blue!" Rainbow Dash, the loyal pegasus added. "The way we talk, the things you say," Applejack sang, kicking a tree as the apples rained down into a basket Rarity had placed there. "The way you make it all ok!" The white unicorn added in. "And how you know all of my jokes, yet you laugh anyway!" Pinkie Pie, the bubbly and always smiling earth pony giggled, bouncing between flower vines, both picking and eating them. "If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smiles that you bring! Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along!" The mares sang in harmony. "Oh whoa, 5 voices one song!" They finished.

The friends laughed together in their little cottage after a long day. Twilight sighed softly, making her friends turn to her immediately. "Sup, Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "You ok, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Twilight smiled. "I'm fine!" She said, a bit over happy. Pinkie grimaced, which was rare for her. "Twilight Sparkle! That is _not_ a happy smile! It's forced!" She said, sending all her friends laughing. "I'm not joking! Twilight, what's wrong?" Pinkie asked. The unicorn, now defeated, sighed. "I just… I don't want to be poor, I want a better life for my friends…I want a dream to come true, for once!" She cried. The mares were silent, until Rarity spoke. "I know… It's hard… But I know one dream that will come true for me!" The other unicorn laughed. "What?" Applejack asked. "It's your night to do the dishes!" Rarity announced. Applejack grumbled, but still did like hard work to get done. Twilight still felt sad, even if it was funny, she just wished she could have a few more bits, but it was hard…even in a world filled with magic, but what she didn't know was that many magical things coming her way.

The next day, the friends were working when Twilight , who went to get water from the lake called to them. Pinkie Pie bounced over along with the others who were walking and they stopped and looked into the lake. There was 5 beautiful stones in the water, shimmering. The ponies looked at each other, then picked up their favorite gem. Rarity had a purple diamond, Pinkie Pie a blue balloon, Rainbow brushed off a red lightning bolt, Applejack picked the orange apple, and Twilight picked up a magna pink star. "They sure are shiny." Applejack said. "They would look beautiful as necklaces!" Rarity said. "It's so odd that we got these, it looks like it was destined that we would be friends, today, tomorrow, and…" Twilight started. "And Always!" The mares said together, they smiled at each other, unaware that the stones glowed in their hoofs. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and they looked up, a dark cloud was in the sky. "What? There wasn't supposed to be rain today!" Rainbow gasped. "Let's get inside! Our manes will get ruined!" Rarity cried, trying to cover her hair with her hoofs. "Rarity! What about the orchid? The garden?" Applejack asked. "I don't know, AJ! That cloud is really puffy, it looks serious!" Pinkie said. "Let's go!" Twilight gasped, grabbing her friends and almost dragging them when a tree caught fire from lighting.

Later, it was still raining. Rarity sighed, "I do hope the raining will stop soon!" She said. "Hey guys! Look!" Twilight called, walking in. The mares looked up. In Twilight's magic levitated the stones from before, now on simple silver chains,but still pretty. The mares gasped and grabbed their respective stones. "Twilight! These are gorgeous! What about yours?" Rarity asked, clasping the chain around her neck. "Oh… Well I didn't exactly make mine…" Twilight said. Rarity gasped. "What?! You made all of these, but not one for you?" She protested. Before the other unicorn could speak, Rarity skipped passed her, taking the star gem. A few minutes later, Rarity came back and elevated a chain circlet with the star hanging from it onto her head, the star slightly touching her horn . "Oh, Rarity!" Twilight gasped. "Its nothing, really!" Rarity said. "They look magical!" Pinkie squealed.

It was many hours later, the five mares walked out with saddle bags on backs, ready to pick and sell apples and flowers. They gasped in horror at the ruined land. "All our hard work…" Applejack started. "down the drain!" Rainbow whispered. "No…. No,

no! How will we survive now?! We have no way to get bits! We'll starve!" Twilight cried. Pinkie Pie looked around then give a small smile. "At least… we have this flower!" She picked up a wet rose in her mouth, but it broke off the stem, fluttering to the ground. The pony spit it out and looked sadly at her friends. "Well…let's go on a walk! It would clear our heads…" Rarity said. Her friends nodded numbly, trying to not think about the tragedy that had befallen on them.

A few minutes later, the friends were walking down the path, not speaking, and they always loved each other's company. Twilight stopped when a hooded figure with a heavy saddle bag on her. "Girls, she looks.." But before she could finish, Rarity, who had a generous heart of gold had already walked up to the old mare. "Excuse me, darling… please have this!" She elevated her only daisy sandwich over. The old pony smiled softly. "Thank you, your very kind dear." She said. Rarity bit her lip and gave a rather forced smiled. "Please, take one of my treasures!" The other insisted. "Treasures?!" The 5 mares cried at once. Twilight helped the pony take off her bag. They all peered inside, they saw rusty, gray items. "It's all ju-" Applejack elbowed Rainbow hard in the ribs. "I know…it doesn't look like much…but it's all I have." The pony said. Pinkie gasped. "Can we have this? How bout this? This one? Oh! This one!" She pointed to various items, and holding them up. Rarity peered around and found a handle sticking out of the pile, she lifted it up. It was a very dusty mirror, but she loved it. "Guys, look at this!" She said. The ponies gathered around and looked into the mirror's dirty glass. For some reason, through her magic, Rarity thought she felt a heartbeat, a fast, scared heartbeat. But that was impossible, wasn't it? "I think we'll take this." She said.

As the mares later picked up their grounds, Twilight sat by the lake, polishing the mirror. "Twi? You almost done?" Applejack asked, walking to her. "Look." Was all the unicorn said. Applejack looked and whistled softly. The mirror all cleaned, had a golden frame and handle with spirals engraved with golden leafs and flowers around it. On the sides of the reflective surface were 3 colored diamonds on each side, light pink, red, magna, purple, orange, and blue. "That looks super, duper magic!" Pinkie said, coming up to them. Rainbow and Rarity came to see as well and was surprised at its beuty. "Sorry, let's get back to work." Twilight sighed, tucking the mirror in her saddlebag and standing up. Even though it was a sad time for them, they still sang together, it gave them hope. "I'm blindfolded on this chirot ride that they call life," Twilight sang. "Keep tryin' to make it through that next turn," Applejack added. "About to faint, and holdin' tight!" Rarity sang. "So here I go, taking a curb," Pinkie smiled as she joined. "But I know that I'm never alone!" Rainbow sang. "I think of you," Twilight sang. "And how you never let me go!" They sang in harmony. "I feel connected!" Applejack sang. "Connected!" Rarity echoed. "Protected!" Rainbow sang. "Protected!" Pinkie echoed Rainbow. "It's like you're standing right, with me all the time!" They chorused again. "You hear me!" Twilight sang. "You hear me!" Rarity echoed. "You're near me!" Applejack added. "You're near me!" Pinkie echoed her. "And everything else is gonna be alright! Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie!" They sang, taking a breath for their ending. "Connected!" All 5 voices sang, but there seemed to be an added voice in there. The girls stared at each other and looked down at where it seemed to be coming from, Twilight's bag. They tried to sing again, with the same result. "Twilight… I think your bag can sing!" Pinkie whispered. "One more time." Twilight said. "Nothing can break this, nothing break this, nothing can break this tie," Twilight pulled out the mirror and to their shock, there was a mare in the glass. "Connected! Connected inside!" She sang in a sweet and clear voice. This mare was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, she had her eyes closed and was smiling. When she opened her eyes she gasped at her audience. Before anypony could say something, the girl vanished from the mirror. "Wait! Come back!" Twilight called. Only seeing her reflection, she looked to her friends. "Five voices" she whispered. "If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring, wherever you go in this world, I'll come along!" They sang. "I'll come along!" The mare ended, appearing again. The mares smiled and she gave a small smile back. "Together we dream the same dream!" The girl echoed with, "Dream the same dream!" They all sang together this time. "Oh whoa, six voices, one song!"

Little did they know that near by, all the changelings could hear the singing of this pegasus mare. One was the first to speak. "She's singing! The princesses friend is singing!" It gasped. In a throne room, their queen, Chrysalis was starting at three alicorn statues. When a changeling ran in she turned. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "It's the pegasus! She's alive and singing somewhere!" Her servant said. Chrysalis listened and heard the girl's voice singing. "So, the girl is still living?" The queen turned to the statues and smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't find her? Always thinking those elements of harmony would prevail! But, believe it or not, even with your precious sun, it is a dark and small world!" She laughed at the tallest statue. "Bring her to me." She told the changeling. The servant bowed and left.

"Six voices, one song!" The mares finished their song. "That was beautiful! Please don't leave, darling!" Rarity said. "I won't! You guys seem so nice!" The mare said, blushing. "I'm Twilight, that's Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight said, pointing to each one. "Do you have a name, mirror girl?" Pinkie asked. "My name's um, Fluttershy…" The girl whispered. "Cool! Do you have a favorite song?" Rainbow asked. "I..do...but I don't think…" Fluttershy started. "Please?" The five mares asked. "But,I guess I could teach you…" She whispered. "It goes like this: Believe, in all that can be, a miracle starts, whenever you dream, believe, and sing from your heart you'll see, your song will hold the key!" She sang. They smiled and tried, not noticing that behind them was a changeling army. "So," one the changelings said, seeing Fluttershy singing with her new friends. "She's in a mirror." Back on the ground the mares finished singing. Fluttershy looked up slightly and gasped. "No! They've seen me!" She cried. "Who?" Pinkie asked. "Changelings! Run! We have to hide, we have to hide now!" Fluttershy gasped. The mares turned and saw the changelings. They ran to the cottage. Twilight gave Rainbow the mirror. "Every pony go!" She said, pushing them to the cellar door. Twilight used her magic to create a mirror, a copy of Fluttershy's, grabbed it,and ran to her friends. Down in the cellar, the mares listened to the shattering and breaking from upstairs. "Sing, you little brat!" They heard one yell. "I led them here." Fluttershy whispered. Suddenly, the cellar door burst open. The girls screamed. Twilight hid the mirror in her bag. She took out the copy and ran with hr friends, out the escape, leaving the copy behind. A changeling laughed as he picked up the fake mirror. "Some friends, so selfish, leaving you behind like that." He said. He flew out with the rest, of the cottage, but for good measure, and mostly to his glee, he used his magic to light the little house on fire.

A few hours later, the mares stepped back to their home, to see it burned to a crisp. "No…" Rarity whispered, the rest speechless. "This is all my fault!" Fluttershy sobbed. Twilight levitated the mirror out of the bag. "We couldn't let you go with that creature!" Applejack said. "You must throw me far away! That way, if I sing, which I never will again, I won't hurt anypony like I have hurt you girls!" Fluttershy insisted. "What do they want you for?" Rainbow asked. "Their queen, Chrysalis, she must know I have the key!" The mare In the mirror said. "Key…to what?" Pinkie asked. "The friendship castle." Fluttershy sighed. "a castle!" Rarity gasped. "Yes, that's the birthplace of friendship, and every time a new friend is made anywhere in Equestria, a diamond appeared on the walls. Both the castle and kingdom was ruled by the three princesses, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. I was one of their favorite subjects and also, I realized I was the bearer of the element of kindness, part of the elements of harmony, that brought friendship to the land. The princesses controlled the elements and were trying to find the other bearers, when princess Cadance was revealed to be queen Chrysalis and she had kidnapped the real princess, she vowed that both the castle and the elements of harmony would be hers." Fluttershy explained. "Then what happened?" Pinkie cried, somehow having a bucket of popcorn in her lap. "Well, princess Celestia fought the queen, sending me and Luna with the elements. Luna took the stones of the elements except mine, and dropped them in the stream nearby. Celestia escaped the fight just in time to help Luna make the friendship castle vanish, with my element inside. They gave me the key, if anything would happen to them. Something did. Chrysalis came and I hid behind a tree in fear, if only I came to help. She turned the princesses to stone. She saw me suddenly and demanded her army to get me! I ran and ran, but they didn't stop, I had to use a whistle to use in emergency and transported myself into the mirror, the changelings broke my whistle I dropped, trapping me in here, I never spoke a word, or even sang until I met you girls, and now look!" Fluttershy said, bowing her head. "If you have the key, and the friendship castle brings better to the world… Do you know where it's hidden?" Twilight asked. "Yes, in a town called Ponyville, miles from here." Fluttershy answered. "Can the princesses come back? Can Chrysalis be stopped?" Applejack asked. "If the elements of harmony are used together, yes…but the element of kindness is still in the castle, and I think…" She started. "What?" Pinkie cried. "Nothing." Fluttershy whispered. "We should go!" Rainbow said. "I need some adventure!" She explained. "But…our home," Rarity started. "Is burnt to the ground! Changelings did that to us!" Rainbow said. "Fluttershy, what happens when Chrysalis destroys the element of kindness?" Twilight asked. The mare gulped. "She wins, this world would be cold and heartless, the other elements would fade with kindness gone,no generosity, laughter, loyalty, honesty, or the magic of friendship, just sadness, everywhere!" Fluttershy cried. "No smiles? No laughter? No parties?!" Pinkie gasped, hyperventilating. "We can't let that happen to ponies! What do you say, the six of us?" Twilight asked her friends. The ponies nodded, Fluttershy smiled. "The six of us? I like that!" She said. "Well, let's go!" Applejack said. As they started to walk, Rarity asked, "Will the changelings ever track you down again?" She said to Fluttershy. "They can't if I don't sing… I love to sing." She sighed.

In the changeling hive,Queen Chrysalis paced back and forth, suddenly, the army came. "We found her!" One announced. The queen smiled, looking around for the mare. When she saw none, she growled. "Where is she?!" She asked. "In the mirror, I saw her in the mirror." The changeling said, giving the copy. The alicorn lifted it up. "Oh Fluttershy, I'd like to have a word with you!" She said. There,of course, was no response. "Fluttershy?" She growled and threw the

mirror to the floor, shattering it. "Where did you idiots find that?" She asked. "Well, she was in the mirror and was singing with five other mares, two earth ponies, two unicorns and a pegasus." The changeling said. "So, she's found friends, show me where they are." The queen said.

Back to our heros, they were in a beautiful place, full of flowers. "Here we are! The valley of flowers!" Fluttershy announced. "It's beautiful!" Twilight gasped. Fluttershy suddenly heard a sound. "W-what was that?" She cried. Rarity slowly used her magic to grab the mirror and put it in her saddle bag. The mares inched closer to the rustling. They screamed when a bark came out of a bush. A dog, baby alligator, cat, tortoise, and a owl came out to greet them. Rarity took Fluttershy out and the girl cried out. "Oh! Animals! I missed animals even more than singing!" She giggled. A pet came to each mare, the tortoise slowly to Rainbow. "Really? A turtle?" She whined. "Tortoise, and they are amazing creatures!" Fluttershy said. The mare giggled as the tortoise licked her mirror. "That tickles!" She cried. "I think I'll name you Owlicious!" Twilight said as the owl landed on her mane. "I'll name this girl Winona." Applejack said, trying to wrestle her hat back from the dog. "Gummy!" Pinkie cried, hugging the baby alligator. "This kitty will be Opal, like the pretty gem!" Rarity said, cuddling the cat close as it tried to get away. "Tank! Because no matter how weak he looks, he's as strong." Rainbow said to the tortoise. Fluttershy sighed softly. "I wish I could see Angel, all my animals at home too, but I'm just a mirror!" She said. "Don't worry, Flutters, we'll get you out of there!" Pinkie said. "We need to get out of here! I'm starving!" Rainbow Dash said. "Can we keep these pets? Can we?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course!" Twilight said. So the five friends, along with the mirror, had their new pets.

A few minutes later, the girls reached a village, filled with the smell of, "Doughnuts! I can smell doughnuts!" Pinkie screamed. "It's coming from over there." Applejack said, pointing to a doughnut shop. "I'm drooling! I think I'm drooling!" Rainbow Dash gasped, staring into the window at the display. "Ew!" Rarity cried, taking a handkerchief out of her bag and wiping Rainbow's lip. "You should eat!" Fluttershy insisted. "I wish we could, but we don't have any bits." Twilight said. The door flung open. "This is a disaster! How could I forget to hire somepony!" A stallion said. "Who are you? Are you ok?" Applejack asked. The pony noticed the girls and their animal friends. "I'm Joe, and I need some pony to entertain those people in there or I'm out of business!" Joe said. "How about five ponies? We are really good at singing!" Twilight asked. "It'll just cost you a meal for all of us…" Rainbow added. "I… Fine, just hurry!" Joe said, practically pushing them in the store. It was a wreck, everypony was screaming at each other. "How uncivilized!" Rarity scoffed. "Oh dear…" Fluttershy whispered from Twilight's bag. "We should go sing now!" Applejack cried, barely avoiding a doughnut thrown at her. On the stage, Twilight started to sing. "Here we are… Far from home…." Rainbow followed her lead. "Little bit hungry, and a little alone…" Rarity started to sing now. "But it's all right… Yes, it's all right," pinkie started now. "Cause in this room, there might be friends… Can't see them, how the story ends." Applejack finished the verse with: "But it all right, yeah it's all right!" The mares sang together now. "We can start anew! Can't go back so we gotta go on! We'll stick together, staying strong! There's the friendship castle in our minds and some day soon, We're gonna find it!" Twilight echoed. "We're gonna find it!". "Somehow things are looking up, feels like we just change our luck!" Rainbow sang. "I can see light, in a new light!" They all sang together. "Can't stay long!" Rarity sang as Pinkie echoed. "Passing through!" Applejack sang with Rainbow echoing her. "Don't know where we're going to! But it's alright, cause we just might, find a way that's true! Can't go back so we got to go on! We'll stick together staying strong! There's a friendship castle in our minds and someday soon, we're gonna find it!" They sang together. "The perfect place, for us to stay, and hear our new friend be set free!" Fluttershy, who was off stage was secretly singing along, she couldn't help herself, and with her voice she was being tracked again.

"She's singing again!" A changeling said, while his queen followed. "Well, where is she?!" Chrysalis asked, annoyed. "I…don't know yet…" The changeling sighed. "Just take me to her!" Chrysalis screeched.

"We're gonna find it! Someday soon!" The mares finished to a thunderous applause. "Thank you! Our next-" Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie. "Doughnuts!" She squealed seeing Joe place a huge plate out for them. "We're going to take a break!" Twilight rushed out. Later at their table, the mares laughed and ate to their hearts content. "We should probably get going… We can pack some food, but then we should go…" Rarity said. Her friends nodded sadly. They pack their food and got their little pets. They thanked Joe for his kindness and left. Just in time, because at that moment, Chrysalis opened the door. The ponies screamed and Chrysalis rolled her eyes, she walked up to Joe. "I'm look for five ponies, two unicorns, earth ponies, and a pegasus, were they in here?" She asked. "I-I don't remember…" He lied. "Oh, I see, memory escapes you." The queen said. Then her horn glowed green and she cast one of her spells that controlled ponies. Joe's eyes turn green and he slumped. "Now, where are the mares?" She asked. "Out the back, down the trail." Joe answered. Chrysalis smirked.

In a forest, the girls were talking when Opal made a hiss and the hair stood up on her back. "What's wrong Opal, dear?" Rarity asked. "I don't like this…" Applejack whispered. Pinkie let out a giggle, "What could possibly go wrong?" She said. "Changelings!" The mares screamed as the army landed in front of them. "It took such a long while to find you!" A voice said behind them. They spun around. "Chrysalis!" Twilight gasped. "I see you know my name, I wonder who could have told you!" Chrysalis cooed. "L-leave my friends alone…. Please!" Fluttershy called, Twilight levitated the mirror out of her bag. "Leave them alone? My child, I can't leave them alone unless I have what I want!" Chrysalis laughed at the little pegasus. "Now then," She turned to the other girls. "Give me the mirror." She said. The mares surrounded Twilight who gritted her teeth protectively. "Give me the mirror!" Chrysalis demanded. "Not a chance!" Rainbow growled. "You won't, oh what shall I do?" Chrysalis cried, faking it. "No!" Fluttershy gasped, seeing Chrysalis's horn glowed green. She cast her spell, but there was a glow from the girls necklaces and circlet and a clear shield appeared around them. But the queen did not notice. "Now the mirror!" She said, holding out her hoof. "Never!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "What?!" Chrysalis creid. Before she could say anything, the mares ran. "Get them!" She demanded. The changelings ran after the mares. The heroes were almost out, but they had to make it out before the changelings found them! As they ran, Rainbow saw ahead some rocks that it kicked at the right angle would block the way. "Twilight! Transport us to that clearing!" She yelled. Twilight rolled her eyes, clearly forgetting her magic. She did as told and a few minutes, as the changelings came near, Rainbow whispered to Applejack, "Ready?" She asked. "Ready." The earth pony answered. They then kicked the rocks and it tumbled into the designated area, blocking the changelings off. Their friends cheered as they bumped hoofs. "Is anypony hurt? Is everypony okay?" The mirror in the bag asked. Twilight levitated the mirror out. "We're all okay, are you?" She asked. "How did you do that? I mean, I escaped Chrysalis by fleeing…but you… I don't get it!" Fluttershy said. "We're just really good friends!" Pinkie laughed. "Maybe something like that…" Fluttershy whispered.

"There was two no, no hundreds of mar- stallions, really, really smart stali-" Chrysalis interrupted the changelings lie. "I'm thinking! How can they be protected from my spell? There just five little friends, six including that element of kindness….the elements, that's it! They have the elements." She whispered.

"Look, Fluttershy! Is this the river you were talking about?" Pinkie asked later. Twilight showed Fluttershy. "Yes! Yes it is! We just have to get to Ponyville, and we'll be there!" Fluttershy said. Applejack suddenly gasped. "Winona! She's gone!" She cried. The mares realized that all their pets had gone missing. Rainbow Dash looked around. "Tank!" She shouted, pointing to a not so far tortoise. "Let's follow him and see where the other pets are! That's probably where they went!" Rainbow Dash said. So, the mares picked up the tortoise and ran down the path that he was walking on.

A few minutes later, the girls arrived at a small clearing, they were calling for their pets when a rumbling voice said, "Looking for these?" Suddenly a ginormous minotaur leaped out of the bushes, holding a cage that had the pets. "You monster!" Fluttershy gasped, for Twilight was using her magic to hold up the mirror. "Iron Will is not a monster! Iron Will is a minotaur!" The bull like creature retorted, sending the girls tumbling back. "Give our animals back!" Pinkie shouted. "Answer Iron Will's riddle and you can have your pets back and reach Ponyville if desire by crossing Iron Will's bridge." The minotaur said. "There isn't a bridge!" Rarity cried. "Just answer the riddle or your pets stay!" The bull-like creature said. "We'll do it." Twilight said. "Now then, what costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but lasts a lifetime, that one pony can't own, but two or more can share?" The ponies huddle together. "A diamond?" Rarity suggested. "That weighs something, how about hard work?" Applejack asked. "Fun!" Pinkie screamed. "No… Both can be owned by one pony…" Twilight whispered. "Final answer?" Iron Will asked. "NO!" The girls screamed together. Huddling back, Twilight lifted their mirror friend. "Do you have anything?" She asked. Fluttershy thought for a moment or two. "Yes!" She whispered. "What is it?!" The girls asked. "Your time-" Twilight interrupted. "Friendship! The answer is friendship, you don't have to pay for it but it's more precious than anything!" Twilight cried. "That's right!" Iron Will gasped. The cage around the animals vanished, leaving them to run to their mistresses. Then, from a gap, there grew a shimmering rainbow bridge. Applejack stepped on it hesitantly. "It's real!" She said. So, they trotted across, or bounced in Pinkie's case, with their pets, Rainbow grabbing Tank when he couldn't move fast enough.

A few hours later, the girls were walking in a forest. "I don't think I can do this anymore!" Rarity cried. "Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, helping her friend from the ground. "Do we have any chocolate milk?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We don't have water, Pinks, why would we have chocolate milk?" Rainbow asked. "Oh! Maybe that house has some!" Pinkie said. The ponies looked and saw a swirl of smoke rise from the chimney of a mansion that was hidden behind trees. "Maybe some rich ponies live there, rich and generous ponies, that will help you?" Fluttershy whispered.

A few minutes later, the girls reached the mansion and Twilight knocked on the door. It opened and a stallion and mare stepped out. "Hello, and welcome!" The mare said. "We've been waiting for you for so long!" The stallion said. The mares gasped. "Us?" Applejack asked. "Yes, I'm Fancy Pants and this is Flur de lis. You, the ponies that wear those stones, they were destined to live here, we've been tending to it, waiting." Fancypants said. "So… Everything is _ours_?" Rarity gasped. The mares stepped in the house, and it was huge! "Wow…" Twilight whispered. "Please, live here, it's yours!" Fleur said. "So, we get to eat right?" Rainbow asked.

The mares ate to their heart's content. "That was so good!" Applejack said. Rarity got up and looked into a bedroom. "Oh.." She said. The rest of her group joined her. Rarity looked through all the beautiful dresses in a dresser. "Try one on!" Fluttershy giggled. "No." Rainbow and Applejack said at once. "We don't exactly have time to put on any dresses." Twilight said, stopping Rarity and Pinkie Pie from doing so. "Why not?" The pink earth pony asked. "We should take Fluttershy back to the castle, we owe that to her." Twilight said. "We might not come back…" Rarity whispered. "Sure we will!" Applejack said. "No, evil magic…we're risking our lives!" Rarity cried. "Rarity! Fluttershy's are friend! We promised!" Twilight gasped. "Maybe it is better, Twi…. I mean, Fluttershy can see here with us, can't she?" Rainbow asked. "B-but I can't be a pony…" Fluttershy whispered. The mare shrunk in her mirror when everypony looked at her. "Exactly! We _have_ to help her!" Applejack cried. Pinkie bit lip. "Guys… Please, don't fight!" She said. "Yes, you've done enough!" Fluttershy whispered. "You two are choosing Fluttershy over us!" Rainbow gasped. "I- no! That's not what I meant!" Twilight cried. "How can you be our friends?!" Rarity yelled. The room was silent. "I-I don't think we should be anymore." Twilight whispered. "W-what?" Pinkie cried. "I'm going to Ponyville, _I'm_ going to be a good friend." Twilight said, tucking Fluttershy's mirror in her bag. "I'm comin too." Applejack said. Their friends gaped as they walked out, slamming the door. "Did that just happen?" Pinkie asked. "I can't believe them!" Rarity gasped. "We're best friends!" She added. "We're not friends with them anymore. I don't think that we need these ether." Rainbow sighed, taking off her necklace that Twilight made and throwing it aside. "Rainbow… You shouldn't do that…" Pinkie whispered. "She has a point." Rarity said, taking off her own. Tank and even Opal grabbed their owners necklaces, knowing for some reason, these girls always wore them. Suddenly there was a huge knock at the door. "There! See, they came back for us!" Pinkie laughed. She opened the door and gasped. "Pinkie, darling? Is that them?" Rarity asked. She screamed. "Nope.." Pinkie whispered, now being held by a changeling.

The three mares looked around in horror at the changeling hive. "Hello, my dear girls! Were you happy with your new little home?" Chrysalis laughed. "How did you know about that?" Rainbow asked. "Because, I knew that it would be the perfect trap!" She laughed again. "Trap?" Rarity gasped. "Yes, and now, the mirror." The queen said. "Ha! We don't have her!" Pinkie said. Chrysalis nodded to her servants, who searched through their bags. Opal, Tank, and Gummy fell out. "Hey!" Rainbow gasped, the ponies ran to their pets. "So, the other mares have her! Where are they?" Chrysalis growled, looking down at the ponies. "We're never going to tell you!" Rarity yelled. Chrysalis's horn lit up. "That doesn't work for us." Rainbow retorted. "Oh really? I'm sure without your element of harmony, you'll be just fine!" Chrysalis cooed. "What? We have the el-" Rainbow gaped when she realized her necklace must had been just that. "Rarity! Tell me you have your necklace!" She cried. "I took mine off!" Rarity gasped. "I told you!" Pinkie cried, but not in a mocking way. "You should have kept them on, and now you're going to tell me." Chrysalis hissed. She cast her spell at the ponies. They gasped and hugged each other close. Pinkie opened her eyes, but her friends were sitting up, a blank look on their faces, eyes a frightening green. "Now where are they?" The queen said. "Going to Ponyville." The green-eyed mares said. "Go get the girls, including the one in the mirror, and actually get it this time!" Chrysalis demanded her army. "Oh no.." Pinkie whispered.

"We're here!" Fluttershy gasped. "Ponyville!" She said. Applejack smiled. "A few more steps, and we're at the castle!" She said. Twilight nodded, "The castle of friendship!" Twilight breathed. Fluttershy gave a soft sigh. "I sure wish _our_ friends were here…" She said. "Well, they made their choice!" Twilight retorted. "I know you guys miss them." The mirror said. "Miss them? Why would we miss _them_ , it's not like they've been there for to celebrate the best times of our life's," Twilight said. "Or comfort us at the worst!" Applejack muttered. Suddenly, a bark came. "I feel like a part of our group is.." Fluttershy started. "Gone." They all whispered together. The barks got louder and Owlicious hooted loud. "What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the pets. Fluttershy gasped. "Look out!" She cried. To late. The changelings grabbed the mares and their pets, catching them by surprise. "Let us go!" Applejack yelled. "The queen will be happy to see you!" A changeling laughed.

Twilight and Applejack found themselfs in a pile of goo, Twilight's horn covered as well so she couldn't cast magic. "Comfy?" A voice asked. Chrysalis walked in. "I'm not talking to you!" Twilight growled. "Don't expect anything from me either!" Applejack said. "That's because you miss your friends, isn't it?" Chrysalis cooed. "Oh, Rarity, Rainbow Dash!come out here!" She called. The mares walked into the room, no expression. "Rarity! Rainbow!" Twilight called. "Wait, where's Pinkie?" Applejack said. "Oh, _her_." Chrysalis growled. As if on cue, two changelings pulled in a kicking Pinkie Pie and threw her to the floor. The pony sighed and looked up. When she saw her friends, she ran to them, but she was stopped close to them by goo that covered her hoofs. Chrysalis rolled her eyes as they struggled, she opened Twilight's saddle bag and pulled out the mirror. "Here it is! To think, so much trouble for such a little pony!" Chrysalis waited for the pegasus to appear, but she did not. "Stubborn girl" the queen said. "Walk!" She told Rarity and Rainbow. They did as they were told, going straight to a acid that would burn them alive if they fell. "Stop! Rarity! Rainbow! Stop!" Applejack cried. "Your friends can only hear me, and I won't stop them unless Fluttershy tells me to." Chrysalis hissed. "Stop it!" Twilight screamed. The ponies neared the edge, about to fall. "Stop them!" Fluttershy screamed, finally appearing. "Wait!" Chrysalis called, the mares did so. "Let my friends go." Fluttershy whispered. "But of course, once you show me where the castle is and the key, but if you don't, your friends, well, they never leave here." Chrysalis growled. Fluttershy sighed softly. "Ok…but we come right back to let them go." She demanded. "Such a good girl, let's go then!" Chrysalis said, taking Fluttershy and leaving her friends. "Wait!" Fluttershy cried. "What is it?" Chrysalis moaned. "Let them be with each other, please, I can't bear this." The pegasus said. "Fine!" Chrysalis huffed. She turned to a changeling. "Make sure that they are _together_." She said. The queen walked off, carrying the mirror. The changelings blasted away the goo from their hoofs and Twilight's horn. The ponies ran to their friends. "Rarity? Can you hear me? It's Twilight." The unicorn whispered, hugging her friend close. "Rainbow's isn't doing anything either." Pinkie sighed. A group of changelings had surrounded them now. "You will end together, just like the queen said." A changeling laughed. "No!" Twilight screamed, but they pushed them off, into the acid bellow. What the creaties didn't know was Twilight had created a bubble around herself and her friends and floated them to a ledge.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never should have left!" Twilight cried, hugging her unnoticing friend close. "You mean we're sorry, I thought I was being a good friend, I thought if we could get Fluttershy back to the castle, we would just leave each other alone and live without each other…b-but we can't." Applejack said. "I never should have let them take off those elements!" Pinkie sobbed. "Elements? You mean the elements of harmony?!" Twilight gasped. "Yes, our friendship and the elements around our neck protected us from Chrysalis's spell, I kept mine on, but they threw them away….now look! Our best friends are brainwashed!" Pinkie cried. "If only we had the necklaces, maybe they could help." Applejack said. Suddenly, something fell on her head. It slid off and Applejack gasped. She picked up the glittering chain with the diamond on it. She looked up and saw Opal and Tank looking down at them. "Tank! Do you have Rainbow's necklace?" Twilight called. The tortoise leaned and the element fell into Twilight's hooves. The ponies put the necklaces on the green-eyes mares. Twilight took a deep breath. "Friends," She started. "Today," Applejack added. "Tomorrow," Pinkie said. "And always!" They whispered together. The stones glowed, Rarity and Rainbow's eyes turned back to the beautiful blue and violet and they sat up. "Twilight? Applejack? W-where are we?" Rarity asked. "In trouble, but what else is new?" Applejack sighed. "What happened?" Rainbow asked, rubbing her head. "It's Chrysalis, she took Fluttershy." Pinkie said. "No!" Rarity gasped. "Yes, and she's going to force her to give up the key to the friendship castle" Twilight said. "We have to stop her! She can't give the key up!" Rainbow cried. "Let's go then." Twilight said.

"If the castle is here, you will give me the key, or else I'll throw you in the pond and your friends can rot." Chrysalis hissed. "The key…" Fluttershy stuttered, searching for something, anything to help her. "The key is to place the harmony items in the right order… Then the castle will be revealed." She said. "Harmony items?" Chrysalis asked. "Yes, they are hidden by certain ponies, protected by them." The pegasus said.

Many minutes later, Chrysalis threw a book to the ground. "The last one!" She said, placing the book next to five other objects. She looked up, Fluttershy made a small whimper. "Where's the castle?" Chrysalis growled. "Oh… Um… There _is_ a few more steps…" Fluttershy whispered. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "Oh, _really_ , and what are these steps?" The queen asked. Fluttershy lowered her head and sighed. Chrysalis laughed. "You've been playing with me!" She said. Fluttershy bit her lip. "I.. I just…" She stuttered. "You think your friends will come and rescue you! You little fool!" Chrysalis cooed, walking around the mirror. "You can't rule Equestria, Chrysalis! The friendship castle was made for everypony!" Fluttershy cried. There was a rustling from a bush nearby. Then, out leaped the mares they had left behind in the hive, running to them, not wearing their elements. "Oh! I knew they'd come!" Fluttershy cried. "Waste of effort." Chrysalis said. The queen casted her spell and the girl stopped running. Fluttershy gasped. "Come here." Chrysalis commanded. "No! Don't listen to her!" Fluttershy screamed. The mares stopped before Chrysalis, not looking at their friend. The changeling cast another spell, this time in the nearby pool that started to spin. "Now, into the water and drown." Chrysalis said. "No! Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity stop! Stop!" Fluttershy screamed. Suddenly, Twilight grabbed her circlet her mane and held it above the pool. "What?!" Chrysalis creid. "Do you believe in friendship? We don't need to wear the elements anymore, our friendship can keep us safe!" Rarity said. The mares pulled out the necklaces that were hidden in their manes. "This is the real key to the castle! The elements are the fuel to friendship! Magic is the leader, so Fluttershy lied to protect it! If you want this, not a step closer!" Twilight said. Chrysalis growled, then grabbed Fluttershy's mirror and held it up. "The element, or I'll break the mirror and your precious friend never gets out, ever!" She screamed. The mares gasped. The queen lowered the mirror fast, almost hitting the stone. "Stop!" Applejack yelled. The queen still held the mirror inchs from the ground. "The element." She said. Twilight sighed, about to hand it over. "Don't do it! Don't give it to her!" Fluttershy shouted. "You sound like a pony who wants to stay in there forever." Chrysalis said. "No…" Fluttershy sighed. Then she lifted her head. "But I will, to stop you." She cried. In slow motion, the mare closed her eyes and jerked her head. The deafening crack of glass could be heard from miles away. The girl had broken her mirror. "Fluttershy!" Her friends screamed in shock. "Pathetic child!" Chrysalis growled, throwing the broken mirror into the pool. Twilight wanted to help, but she was still holding the element over the pool. "Get Fluttershy!" She yelled. The ponies ran to the pool where the mirror was getting closer to being sucked in. Rarity tried to use her magic but the current was to swift to pick it up. There was suddenly a small splash and Gummy was in the water. The little alligator swam to the mirror, trying to push it back but with no avail, about to be wiped away. "Gummy! I'm coming buddy!" Pinkie yelled, but Applejack held her back. "Look!" She said. Now Tank and Winona had jumped in, helping their friend push the mirror to safety. "Opal! Why aren't you helping?" Rarity asked. The cat sat there. Rarity huffed and gently placed her in the water. The cat was going to leap out, but realized Rarity would probably just put her back in, and besides, her friends were in danger. The cat gave the final push and Rainbow got the mirror and helped the animals up.

Twilight however was still holding the element, and getting tired doing it. "We got her!" Applejack called. The unicorn turned and Chrysalis, seeing her discretion, lunged at her. Twilight yelled as the queen pulled at the element, pulling her with it, almost into the swirling water where Chrysalis was. "Help! You're taking me with you!" She cried. "One less problem I have to deal with!" Chrysalis laughed like a maniac. "Help!" Twilight screamed. Her friends ran and Applejack grabbed her back hooves, Rarity grabbed Applejack's and Rainbow pulled on hers. Chrysalis pulled harder, almost sending Twilight's head under. Finally, along with Pinkie's help, they pulled each other away, tumbling into a heap. Twilight gasped. The queen disappeared in the water, along with the element. "No...no!" Chrysalis screamed. The water stopped swirling. Owlicious swooped down, went under the water, and in his beak, was the circlet with the sparkling star dangling from it. The bird dropped it onto Twilight's horn. The unicorn elevated it onto her head. "She's gone…" She murmured, mostly to herself. "It over… Finally, it's over." Rarity whispered. Pinkie came up with the mirror, it was as if a knife had carved down the glass in different directions. The mares sighed at the jagged shards of the mirror. "Fluttershy, can you hear us?" Applejack asked. "Chrysalis is gone…but at what cost?" Rarity sighed. "Maybe…. We can sing! She always comes out then!" Pinkie cried. Her friends gave a sad glare at her. "What? It's better then the magic of friendship!" Pinkie sighed. "Maybe that can work!" Twilight gasped. "Sorry sugercube, but the element of kindness is in the friendship castle, and we don't have the key." Applejack said. "I'm pretty sure the castle's here…" Twilight said, looking around. "How can you believe in something that you can't see?" Rainbow asked. "Well, somepony told me, sometimes what's real," Twilight started. "Is something you can't see!" The mares said together. "You think… Fluttershy's song is the key?" Rarity asked. Twilight noded, then sang. "Hidden beneath the ground…" She started. "Is the spring that feeds the creek…" Rainbow continued. "Invisible as the wind," Applejack added. "That you feel, upon your cheek." Rarity finished the verse. "And every breeze that whispers, reminds us constantly, that sometimes what's real, is something you can't see!" The mares sang together. "Believe, in all that can be! A miracle starts, whenever you dream! Believe, and sing from your heart, you'll see, your song will hold the key!" They finished. The ground rumbled, and then a beautiful castle rose magically from the ground. It was made of a beautiful crystal that shimmered as the light caught it. It looked, surprisingly, like a tree. It had a grand door that the mares and their pets walked into a big room with a dome-like ceiling. The dome shimmered and covered the girls and pets with sparkes. The sparkles swirled around the girls, creating beautiful dresses for them. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie's dresses had long skirts, but Rainbow and Applejack, to their relief, got shorter ones for better movement and comfort. The silver necklace chains turned to gold and widened with pretty spiral patterns. Twilight circlet turned gold and arched a little bit above her head with three blue gems on the sides. But then, the best surprise, the mirror started to shimmer and it lifted into the air, spinning and glowing. Then it hit the ground, a bright light came out, almost blinding the girls. When they opened their eyes, the mirror was gone, in its place, a yellow pegasus mare with a light pink mane, Fluttershy. "Girls!" She cried. The mare ran to her friends, they group hugged, all laughing and crying in joy. They finally let go and Fluttershy giggled at the pets who were trying to shake sparkles from themselves. Then the mare ran to a door near her. She flung it open and laughed as a white rabbit came in. "Angel!" Fluttershy cried."Fluttershy? We should probably get to the element, you know, free the princesses?" Rainbow asked. Twilight elbowed her, but Fluttershy stood. "Yes, let's make Equestria right again!" She said.

"The element of kindness is kept here." Fluttershy said, opening a door upstairs. They entered and saw on a pedestal was a necklace like their owns with a light pink butterfly gem. "If we wear the elements together, we can bring home the princesses and spread friendship back to Equestria." Fluttershy whispered. The door creak slightly and the mares turned in surprise. "Hello, my little ponies." A snow white alicorn said. "Princess Celestia?" The mares said at once. "Yes, I'm very pleased to meet you all, finally." Celestia said. "I see you found the elements of harmony and their true forms." The princess nodded to the necklaces and the crown on Twilight's head. "Now Fluttershy, can you give me the element of kindness, that way we can finally fix Equestria!" Celestia said. Fluttershy smiled and walked to the pedestal. Twilight looked up at the princess, who was smirking watching Fluttershy. But she blinked in surprise when she saw…her eyes flash green. "Fluttershy! It's Chrysalis!" Twilight cried. Fluttershy gasped, and turned to her friends. Celestia laughed,an evil laugh. Green flames engulfed her and it was indeed queen Chrysalis. The queen pushed the mares from her and fired a spell at the necklace. "No!" Fluttershy cried. She grabbed the element and flew back to her friends. Chrysalis glared, looking for the girl. Suddenly, she heard voices singing. "Believe," Twilight sang, eyes starting to glow white. "Believe," Rarity added, lifting in the air. "Your song will hold the key!" Fluttershy sang, rising of the ground. "Believe," Rainbow sang. "Believe," Applejack added. "Your song will hold the key!" Pinkie sang. All lifted in the air eyes glowing now. "W-what are you doing?!" Chrysalis screeched. "Believe, believe! Your song will hold the key!" The girls sang. Stone started to surround the queen. "No!" She screamed, being encased in stone.

The girls song echoed across Equestria, breaking all the spells Chrysalis had ever cast, and finally, princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, were free. The elements job being done, the mares were lowered, gently hitting the ground in a heap. They slowly stood, and gasped when they saw Chrysalis as a statue. "Oh dear…" Fluttershy whispered. The door opened suddenly and the three alicorns came in. "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Princess Cadance!" Fluttershy cried, running to them. The ponies hugged and Twilight and her friends stood awkwardly as they finished. "Hello, and thank you for defeating Chrysalis, without your sacrifices, we wouldn't be here." Luna said. "Yes, and now that you have the elements of harmony, I anonce you protectors of friendship, and you, Twilight Sparkle, for your magic and friendship unmatched, you are their leader." Celestia said. "Me?!" Twilight gasped. The princesses and Fluttershy nodded and laughed, when Fluttershy stopped. "My friends…" She whispered. "Fluttershy, there is not much we can teach you about friendship, and besides, you are the element of kindness." Cadance said, pointing to the necklace still on Fluttershy. "Because of that, you no longer have to be a normal pegasus, you are officially a protector, and you get to stay here, with your friends." Celestia said. "Thank you!" Fluttershy cried. The girls squealed in delight, even Rainbow and Applejack, and group hugged. "We can live together in this beautiful castle!" Fluttershy said. "I don't know… I don't really consider this huge castle a home,Maybe there's a smaller, cozier place?" Twilight asked. "There is the Golden Oak Library." Cadence suggested. "Perfect!" Twilight cried. "Here, if you want a garden, plant these seeds." Celestia said, giving them to Fluttershy. "After such a long time, this calls for a party!" Pinkie called.

It did indeed, and as they danced, including Twilight, who still looked rather awkward, but adorable. As they did, they of course, sang. "It's not an accident, the time we spent apart," Twilight sang. "But now we're so close, I can always find you," Rarity added. "Right here, in my heart!" Fluttershy finished the verse. "You've given me, something I needed," Applejack voiced. "And I don't ever want it to end!" Rainbow vocalized. "I think of you," Pinkie Pie sang. "I know I've found my strength again!" The mares sang. "I feel," Twilight sang. "Connected!" Applejack vocalized. "Connected!" Rainbow echoed. "Protected!" Rarity harmonized. "Protected!" Pinkie echoed. "It's like you're standing right, with me all the time!" They sang, skipping around each other. "You hear me!" Twilight vocalized. "You hear me!" Fluttershy sang. "You're near me!" Rarity harmonized. "You're near me!" Pinkie echoed. "And everything else's gonna be alright!" The mares sang running to each other in the middle. "Cause nothing can break this! Nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie, connected!" They sang. "Connected inside!" Fluttershy finished. Waving good bye to the princesses in a golden chariot about to take them home, "Goodbye!" The group said together. "Farewell!" The princesses said. "Thank you! We'll come visit!" Fluttershy cried. "Definitely!" Rarity said. The chariot rode away and the mares waved and waved. In their new home, the seeds were planted into beautiful flowers with diamonds in them and trees with rainbow apples, zap apples and the girls sold them together. Once upon a time, in a land called Equestria, there was a beautiful library, and in this library, there lived 6 mares, best friends, living together in peace, love, and harmony. The mares names were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and their new friend, Fluttershy, and they loved to sing together." Applejack finished her story.

Her little sister, Applebloom had a big smile on her face. "I would've hate it if they didn't make up!" The filly cried. The mares around her giggled. "What?" Applebloom asked. "Best friends stick together, like you, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." Twilight said. "You think they'll forgive me? I certainly forgive them!" The filly said. "You should find out." Rarity said. "Yeah!" Applebloom creid. The girl got up. "Thanks for the story!" She said, and closed the door. "Nice story, AJ." Rainbow said. "Just solving another friendship problem!" Applejack said. "That was a cool story, it isn't really how we got the elements, but it was a funny twist!" Pinkie laugthed. "Now, where were we before Applebloom came in?" Twilight asked. "I remember." Fluttershy whispered. "Oh, whoa! Six voices, one song!" The mares sang together.


End file.
